The Little British Girl
'' The Little British Girl'' is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "The Little Mermaid" is created by Dragonfire810 and TheDisneyLover58. It appeared on YouTube around Summer 2012. Cast *Ariel - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Human Ariel - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Prince Eric - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Flounder - Koda (Brother Bear) *Sebastian - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Scuttle - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *King Triton - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula as herself *Flotsam & Jetsam - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Harold the Seahorse - Zazu (The Lion King) *Grimsby - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Carlotta - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Chef Louis - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Max - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Aquata - Anastasia **Andrina - Megara (Hercules) **Arista - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) **Attina - Rapunzel (Tangled) **Adella - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **Alana - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Ursula as Vanessa - Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) *Cast Change for Wart as Prince Eric Scenes *The Little British Girl part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little British Girl part 2 - Basil's Concert ("Daughters of King Stefan") *The Little British Girl part 3 - Alice at the Sunken Ship *The Little British Girl part 4 - Alice Meets Uncle Waldo *The Little British Girl part 5 - Ursula Watches Alice *The Little British Girl part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little British Girl part 7 - To the Surface *The Little British Girl part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little British Girl part 9 - Jim Hawkins is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little British Girl part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little British Girl part 11 - Alice's Hidden Treasure *The Little British Girl part 12 - Ursula's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")/Alice Transforms into Wendy Darling *The Little British Girl part 13 - In Jim's Kingdom *The Little British Girl part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little British Girl part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little British Girl part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little British Girl part 17 - Ursula Takes Charge *The Little British Girl part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little British Girl part 19 - The Sun Sets/Wendy Transforms Back into Alice *The Little British Girl part 20 - Ursula's Wrath *The Little British Girl part 21 - Alice Transforms into Wendy Once More/A Happy Ending *The Little British Girl part 22 - End Credits Clips from Movies/TV Movie featured *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) *Brother Bear *Beauty and the Beast *the Aristocats *the Great Mouse Detective *Sleeping Beauty *Pete's Dragon *Anastasia *Hercules *the Black Cauldron *Tangled *the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Tarzan *Kingdom Hearts Video Games *the Little Mermaid *the Lion King The Little British Girl 2 poster.jpg The Little British Girl poster.jpg Alice mermaid by amybartram94-d6aodtg.png Alice and Ursula 3.jpg|Ursula Stefan and Ursula.jpg Alice and Ursula 4.jpg Ursula|link=Ursula Alice Ursula, Maleficent Dragon and Elliott.jpg|Ursula and her Dragons|link=Dragon Maleficent Elliott Ursula Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Dragonfire810 Category:TheDisneyLover58 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs